


The Angel and The Warlock

by cutest_angel_in_the_garrison (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Arthur's Return, Basically just Merlin and Cas being friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cutest_angel_in_the_garrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a slightly unusual witch and befriends him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Cas POV**

Cas had known from the start it was a bad idea to let them go on a holiday but the Winchesters had insisted on it. They hadn't had a proper holiday in their entire lives so he supposed they deserved one but all the same he knew it would never work out well and now they were in trouble and he couldn't find them. For a place so small, England was so busy and hard to understand. This was another reason he had not wanted them to come here but no matter what he said, Sam insisted that it was a good idea. At first Dean had been on the angel's side; mostly because the only reason Sam wanted to go was because it sounded like a cultured, interesting place which isn't exactly high on Dean's list of important things, but when Sam told him that "English girls were hot and had a thing for bad American guys" he changed his tune, and finally the angel buckled and let them go.

Despite Sam's determination that nothing would go wrong, Cas knew something had when he saw them on the news being dragged into police cars for "vandalising public artefacts". Apparently they broke into a famous museum and burned one of the artefacts belonging to an Egyptian pharaoh. Cas did wonder why they hadn't alerted him when they discovered a case but since he'd come to England his angelic powers seemed to keep stopping working periodically at random points throughout the day, so he supposed that was why they'd never been able to get through.

So instead he had resorted to wandering round London looking for somewhere that looked like what he'd seen on the TV. From what he'd heard London was described as a fairly densely populated place but where he was there were very few people at all.

"Excuse me sir," he said to the first person he found. He was quite a young man, but with old eyes and he was sitting on a bench staring out across a lake opposite. When he heard Cas' voice he looked up quickly, a hopeful look on his face then tried to hide his disappointment when he saw him.

He put on a very fake smile which Cas was sure didn't mean to appear so unwelcoming, he could tell this man was lonely and waiting for someone who didn't appear to be coming. "Yes?" he replied.

"Have you seen two tall, fairly muscular American men around here recently? They might have been being arrested or alternately they might have been running around with guns, salt, iron or shouting in Latin?" Cas asked with a deadpan expression.

This time the man gave a genuine smile. "You're joking right?" Upon seeing the serious look on Cas' he realised he wasn't. "I haven't seen anyone like that round here, sorry."

He frowned, realising he must be in the wrong place. "Thank you sir."

The man smiled in response and went back to staring out over the lake. He looked back up a few seconds later but Cas was already gone. It had taken the angel an extraordinary amount of power to pull away from that place for some reason, but that didn't matter for the moment because he had summoned enough strength and had found Sam and Dean.

After rescuing them from a possessed police officer Cas sent them both back to their hotel to rest, because he had something to do now. What could possibly have enough power to match an angel? It was fairly easy to find the source of it, since he could almost feel himself being drawn there, even now.

When he reappeared he found himself outside a lonely looking cabin in the middle of the woods. The lake he had spoken to the man next to earlier could be seen in the distance through the trees and the man himself was inside the cabin, although Cas could not see what he was doing. He decided that maybe this man knew something; after all he had seemed strange, although he couldn't put his finger on why.

After spending a few moments thinking, Cas decided just to knock on the door and ask him outright if he was doing this, but as he reached out his hand towards the door it was pulled open from the inside and he felt something sharp and metal pressed against his chest. It was a sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked him harshly.

Cas was shocked for a moment. He was used to people threatening him, but he had no idea why this man had a sword in the 21st century. Nevertheless he still went ahead with his plan. "My name is Castiel and my powers are being limited by something or someone in this area. I came to ask if you knew anything about this. Be warned," he added in case the threat was needed, "if you try to lie to me I will kill you with a click of my fingers. I also feel compelled to inform you that a sword would do you little good."

The man looked taken aback by Castiel's straightforward approach. "Look I'm the only person who lives anywhere near here and you really don't need to put on this whole "invincible" act because I don't think you're much of a match for me. As for your "power" I have no idea what you're talking about. If you mean phone power or something like that I keep telling people I can't help it, it's just the area we're in that's all."

"I do not speak of cell phone power, I mean my own powers. Since you are the only person here I must assume it is something to do with you, so tell me how you are doing it." Cas demanded.

"Doing what?" the man sounded completely bewildered, "I have no idea what you're talking about but maybe I can help you." He held out his hand, "I'm Merlin."

Suspiciously Cas accepted his handshake but as their skin made contact he felt a huge surge of energy through his body; an energy he recognised as magical.

Castiel looked surprised, "Do you practice witchcraft Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin looked angry all of a sudden. "Look if you're part of that conspiracy group, I keep telling you there is no such thing as magic and I am certainly not evil. Just leave me to live in peace."

Cas was confused now, "I am not part of any group but someone has been draining my powers and I believe it is you. You cannot lie to me, I can feel the magic in your blood; it is stronger than I have ever seen in my very long life. What did you have to do for that kind of power?"

Merlin was speechless. He stared at Cas in shock for a second before lowering the sword and gesturing for him to come into his house.

For a witch his home looked so ordinary, if slightly medieval. In fact there were very few modern devices and almost nothing that ran off electricity.

"Who the hell are you?" Merlin demanded.

"My name is Castiel," he repeated, "but most people seem to call me Cas. I am an angel of the lord and my job is to protect the Winchesters, Sam and Dean." Suddenly he had an idea. "Is that why you have been preventing my abilities? Because you will never hurt them while I am on heaven or Earth."

Merlin was still staring with his mouth open. "An angel of the Lord?" he asked in wonder. "In all my years…." He seemed to be talking to himself.

Now he spoke to Cas, "look I'm sorry if I'm restricting your powers but it's not intentional I swear." Cas waited for further explanation. "Okay so I do have magic you're right, but the reason I live out here is- well partly because people get a bit freaked out by a man who never ages- but mostly because I have this effect on things. It was no problem where I'm from but here… See if I use magic anything electrical in the area goes haywire until I stop, and if it's close enough I don't even need to be doing magic, it just breaks."

Cas seemed to understand now, even if he didn't 100% believe it. "So you're saying it's affecting me how it does with all these devices only worse because I'm stronger."

Merlin nodded and Cas continued, "I suppose that's why you live like this then." He pointed around the room.

Merlin shrugged, "Partly. It makes me feel more at home too; hence the sword. I don't even need it to defend myself, it just reminds me…" he trailed off into his memories for a moment before coming too again. "So do you believe me now? You know, that I'm not an evil angel killer right?"

Still Cas hesitated. "How are you so powerful? Even now I don't understand. I've never met anyone nearly as strong as you."

Merlin sighed like he'd heard that question a thousand times. "I'm different to everyone else with magic like you said. I was born with it; it's just a part of me. Have you ever heard of Emrys?"

Now it was Castiel's turn to be shocked. "You are Emrys? I heard stories of him when I was still young but as I grew older I assumed they were just stories, but now you're real! I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen you with my own eyes."

For the first time in a long time Merlin actually laughed. "And _I've_  been hearing stories about angels since I was a baby, but after such a long time you stop believing in things unless you've seen them. I guess we were both wrong."

Cas smiled too and there was a moment's silence before he asked another question. "How old are you? Because I know you're old, I can see that in your eyes."

"I was born in Camelot, at the time when Uther was King; you know the stories, I served Arthur until he became King after Uther, and when Albion needs him most Arthur will live once again." Merlin smirked to himself. "You know, for so many years I've been hearing the story of Arthur and I and our lives and I've heard it retold so many times and in so many different ways sometimes it feels like it was all just a dream." Cas nodded, he could relate. "Usually people think of me as an old man with a long grey beard, because that was how I used to disguise myself when I didn't want to be recognised, but the way they show Arthur is quite accurate. Only, they make him sound a lot nicer. In real life he was a bit of a prat. He never realised I had magic until I told him on his deathbed." He seemed to be speaking to himself more than Cas again but the angel didn't mind.

"You know," Cas told him, "you remind me of myself just a few years ago. You're old and you're waiting and you don't know exactly what for, but you know your life won't have really started until you find it- in your case  _him_ \- again. I spent so many millennia in heaven watching humanity, but my life never really had a purpose until I met Dean. I had to drag the idiot all the way out of hell, literally, but it was worth it. Arthur will come back when it's right and no matter how long you wait it'll be worth it, I can promise you that Merlin."

"Thanks Cas." Merlin smiled to his new friend, but before he could carry on the angel gained a look of intense concentration before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry Merlin but I'm going to have to leave. Sam and Dean have been trying to get through to me for about ten minutes, something about a witch; an evil witch- not your kind." After seeing the sad look on Merlin's face he added, "I'll come back and visit, I give you my word."

With an extreme amount of effort Cas managed to pull himself away from there and back to the Impala where he faced a ridiculous amount of questioning from the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel visits his new friend again. Featuring the return of Arthur.

**Cas POV**

It had been a week since Cas had met Merlin and he'd felt guilty ever since then for not going back, but between the Winchesters and looking for what he needed he hadn't found the time. And now finally, after days of searching he'd found it.

"Merlin," he appeared in front of the warlock suddenly and out of nowhere, startling him.

Despite his shock however, Merlin smiled, "Cas!" he greeted his friend, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." His voice was joking but you could tell he meant it.

Cas smiled, "regrettably it did take me a long time to return, but I can assure you it was worth it. You see, I was thinking about your little problem and I've found a way to help you." He took out of his pocket an unusual looking necklace. It was made of a black metal and it was formed in the shape of a pentagram. Merlin took the necklace and put it on and instantly Castiel felt better.

"You see," Cas explained, "that's an ancient metal, it was used by witches in the days before even I can remember. They used it to control their powers if they ever needed to speak with us and I supposed it would work with containing yours too. It seems I was right, because I can't feel your magic interfering anymore."

A wide smile spread across Merlin's face. "Really? So it's all fixed now, no interference or anything like that, and I can still do my magic?" Just to test it, he lit a small flame in the palm of his hand. "Thanks Cas."

Looking pleased, he elaborated. "On the witches in the old days it completely prevented their powers from working, but you're stronger than that so they'll work even if you're wearing it."

Merlin was still beaming. "Why that shape?" He inquired.

"Well it had to be in some shape so I thought I'd make it a useful one; it stops you from getting possessed." He felt the need to add, "Also because Dean insisted."

Now Merlin was interested in Castiel's life, the angel knew all about him but he knew nothing of the angel. "You never really told me who they were you know, Dean and Sam Winchester. You said you rescued them from hell and that you had to protect them but that's all you said."

Cas pointed to a chair before he started to explain. "Have a seat Merlin this might take a while."

**Merlin POV**

Over the next few months, Cas visited Merlin almost every week. Each time they met they exchanged stories of their lives, or sometimes they just enjoyed each other's company until the Winchesters got impatient and called him back. Sometimes they sat by the lake, which Castiel discovered was called Avalon and sometimes they stayed inside Merlin's cabin home instead. Some weeks Cas never turned up, and on those weeks Merlin never wondered why he wasn't there, he worried about what could be so bad to keep him away, but no matter how long it took Cas always came in the end and the two developed a close friendship.

But one other thing had been plaguing Merlin's mind since he heard the story of Dean being raised from hell and eventually he decided to confront Cas about it. So one week, when the angel came to visit, he asked.

The warlock was hesitant. "Cas?"

"Yes Merlin?"

There was no going back now, just do it Merlin thought. "You told me how you brought Dean back from the dead- from hell- correct?"

Cas nodded as Merlin continued. "Do you think it would be possible to bring-"

"-Arthur back?" Cas finished his question for him.

Merlin nodded and Cas smiled sadly. "I've been trying to find the right time to tell you for a while but I didn't want to get your hopes up." He explained, "I'm sorry Merlin but it's just not possible."

Trying not to look disheartened, he nodded but after a painfully long pause Castiel added with a grin, "I can't bring back what's already here.

He gave his friend a moment to digest this information before continuing. "He was reborn around two decades ago. I couldn't find him but I got a start anyway- here." The angel passed him a piece of paper with two words written on them: H.C. Clements. Merlin knew the company; it was a security firm that had a branch in the nearest city to where he lived.

"What does it mean then?" he asked.

Cas shrugged, "I've no idea but it's the best lead I could find on Arthur. I'm sorry; I can't stay for long I have to be somewhere." With that the angel bid his friend goodbye and left him with that note.

**A few weeks later**

Merlin had decided that his best bet for finding Arthur would be to take up a job at the company Castiel had told him about so he had applied for a newly vacated position working for the newly promoted head of the branch. All he'd really have to do was run errands and follow instructions the boss gave him, but that was nothing he wasn't used to.

It was his first day at his new job and as Merlin was walking up to the office he heard a man laughing, surrounded by a crowd of people. Merlin couldn't see his face, but he could see the young temp who he was bullying.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin told this bully, whoever he was.

"What?" A man stood up from the middle of the crowd. Internally Merlin slapped himself, of course it was him. Who else could be that much of a dollop head? Despite this however, he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of joy in his heart.

"You've had your fun my friend." He remembered exactly how this went.

The man looked confused. "Do I know you?"

Holding out his hand Merlin introduced himself, "I'm Merlin."

The bully didn't take his handshake. "So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me friend?" He sounded shocked at being talked to like that. Even in this life he was just the same.

Merlin smiled to himself. "That was my mistake."

The man seemed confident he'd won. "Yes I think so."

But Merlin knew how to knock him down a notch every time. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
